


Solar Eclipse

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Rodolphus first realised he was in love with Bellatrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solar Eclipse

They had been together at school, of course, but Bella had been older. She was as old as Lucius, and at the time he had not noticed her. It was not so much that he hadn't noticed her, exactly. He had simply assumed that she was older, that she may as well have been in another world. But when he had graduated, those few years had seemed much less significant.

It was at one of Lucius' parties that he had begun to watch her. Oh, he noticed her then. Her unique vivacious presence made the whole room seem muted and less opaque in comparison. It was at that moment that he realised his world revolved around the sun. And she, Bella, was the sun. It was as if... she lit up the room. She was not pure white light, not moonlight, like her sister and Lucius himself, but a dark sun. It was the very life she possessed. She did not stand demurely. She did not wait to be spoken to by the other Death Eaters. She began the political discussion. She approached with ideas and plans. She was dynamic. She was passion. Ah, all passion was encompassed in her.

She was not married? Not betrothed? How could it be, that such a vibrant one as she, a Black, had not been sought before all others?

She laughed when she noticed his eyes constantly following her, and he could only smile, watching her, entranced. How could he have looked away? Her teeth were white, and she did not giggle or smirk in a half-smile. Her very hair was life. It curled and moved. It was a cascade down her back, and the ribbons did not hold it still or solid. She did not ask him if he was having a good time; she did not pass him the canapés. She asked him how loyal he was to the Dark Lord. Would he die for him?

Oh yes. Yes, he would. Anything. His heart chilled at the excitement - at the very vertigo of committing himself utterly. His heart reached for her. Sometimes heat felt like ice. It was warm as it had never been. But she demanded not warmth. She demanded heat. Ardour. She embodied the word. It infused her. And she led him towards it. She teased him, laughing at him a little, as he was drawn towards her, as he was drawn irresistibly towards the sun.

The sun gave life. But it could also take life.

And all he was, and all he had ever been, was burned away in that moment. He was reborn in her fire, in her pure, all-encompassing light and heat. He wanted her. He wanted her with all his being and he dared to want her - to demand her, to pursue her - wherever she led him, for she was life. And life, such life, was worth everything.


End file.
